<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you hunger, child? by michael__distortion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666674">do you hunger, child?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion'>michael__distortion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Gen, Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you hunger, child?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was roused by soft hands on their face, tracing their lips almost reverently. They opened their eyes, faced with only darkness, but knowing in the back of their mind that they were surrounded. The person noticed they were awake, and gently held something up to their mouth. It was meat. </p><p> </p><p>They ate readily, desperately. They hadn't realised before but they were <em>so</em> hungry. Although they didn't know what the meat was, it settled heavily in their stomach, beginning to help sate their hunger. </p><p>"<em>Good</em>." Spoke one of the people, they thought. Their voice sent chills down their spine, but they didn't have long to dwell on it, as they soon had a chalice held to their lips. This time, they immediately recognised what they were being fed. It was blood. Rich, human blood, and they'd never tasted anything as good. </p><p> </p><p>They reached up to hold the chalice themselves, but their hands were gently pressed back down against the stone table. </p><p> </p><p>And, oh, they'd never felt the need to be wanted so intimately, to be respected, to be feared, but then it thrummed through their bones in a hum that left them oh so desperate for more.</p><p> </p><p>They licked their lips once the chalice was taken away, looking around to see if they could see anything else in the darkness. They were laid on a stone altar, that's all they knew, they could feel the cold of it on their exposed skin. They held murmuring around them, but no matter how hard they tried to listen, it slid away from them like oil on water. </p><p>"May I have some more?" They asked quietly, but the murmuring continued, and nobody came back to hold the chalice up to their lips again. </p><p> </p><p>Will lay there in the dark, staring up at what they assumed was the ceiling, until the same voice rang out. </p><p>"<em>Do you hunger, child?</em>" It asked, and they nodded, finally recognising what was going on. </p><p>"I do, my lady." They breathed, "Please." They had no idea what they were begging for, but the voice hummed, and they felt someone gently take their hand. </p><p>"Mortal. I am Namira, the Lady of Decay. Your consumption of the blood and flesh of Arkay's own is pleasing to me. I give you my ring. Wear it. And when you feast on the flesh of the dead, I will grant you my power."</p><p> </p><p>Will felt something being gently slid onto their finger, which they assumed was the ring, and licked their lips again, tasting the remnants of blood. </p><p>"Thank you, my lady." They said softly, running their thumb over the ring. "I will serve you well." </p><p>"Go forth, my champion." She commanded, "Wallow in your wretchedness." </p><p> </p><p>Will felt gentle hands on their face again, pushing off the blindfold wrapped over their eyes, and they finally sat up, and looked around. They were in a small, underground hall, with a table in the centre ladened with all sorts of human flesh. They looked at the lady holding the blindfold, and grinned, showing bloodstained teeth. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>